


Kiss

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: I've been in an awful mood for a long time and my writing of the bois is not very good for this week but at least I did something?
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702846
Kudos: 9
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in an awful mood for a long time and my writing of the bois is not very good for this week but at least I did something?

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, that night. It hadn’t been the second or third either, and hopefully it won’t be the last one either. It could have been like any other one and yet it wasn’t. 

It could have even been gross, if you wanted to see that way, because they were dirty and sweaty and there hasn’t been time to do much cleaning even after it was over. Not the best kiss in their list and probably not in much people’s either.

It was also a short one, even if it was followed by another one and another after that. Things got a bit messy after that, time and memories blurring leaving behind just a raw feeling as the only proof it happened.

Talking about it was hard, because it was hard to put some name and words at what it felt when their lips collided with each other. There was tenderness but also desperation and a certain hope that seemed lost just a few hours ago. There was pain and relief, joy and the remains of fear. Everything but all at once and so fast it could have been a dream if it weren’t for the way their eyes meet and shared the same in less than a second.

They didn’t need to talk about it, fortunately. There was no need to state obvious things. They had tried, a few times, but even after years it was almost impossible to put a name to what they had shared. What they still shared.

That night, that time, that pain were long gone but sometimes they still came back, in the dark, in their sleep, when it was harder to understand what’s true and what’s a lie, what was there and what was not. Sometimes it was harder to forget and leave it behind.

The kiss had been a goodbye as well as a hope for a better time, when those kind of kisses wouldn’t be needed anymore. And they didn’t, not now. 

Things were different now, for the best. There was enough time to rest and laugh, the peace they had forged with blood and tears blossoming all around. Beautiful, quiet, lovely. Everything they didn’t have for so long, everything they wanted to achieve.

When they kissed, that night, it had been a some kind of celebration to being alive, to being still there after everything. It had been a reminder that not even the war or its horrors could kept them away from each other. 

It was the end, and the start.


End file.
